Walk in the rain Wanda x Bucky
by mpwhispers
Summary: Wanda x Bucky Post Civil War. Casi UA, los eventos Infinity War no ocurren. Despersonalización. Autolesiones. Trastorno de estrés postraumático.
1. Chapter 1

**Ah. Que ha sido un mes casi desde la última vez que escribí y no sé, soy adicta a la escritura o algo así, y luego todo este tiempo estuve experimentando una especie de síndrome de abstinencia y no sé, es una cosa horrible.**

 **Wanda x Bucky Post Civil War. Casi UA, los eventos Infinity War no ocurren.**

 **Despersonalización. Autolesiones. Trastorno de estrés postraumático.**

 **Los personajes presentados a continuación son de propiedad de Marvel. Aparte de un escudo de peluche de Capitán América, de un Clint, un Thor y soldado de Hydra en figuritas lego, nada más me pertenece.**

 **Se omite al niño araña en esta historia.**

 **Pensé que era la única que escribía más historias sin haber terminado las anteriores; pero acabo de darme cuenta que no, eso no me hace sentir menos culpable ni nada, solo quería decirlo.**

 **Datos importantes:**

 **Viven en la torre.**

 **Tony x Pepper.**

 **Tony los ayudó a escapar.**

 **El general Ross fue detenido luego de que se demostrara cómo mantenía a los reos.**

 **Clint vive con Laura y sus hijos en un piso en la torre, debido a su instinto paternal hacia Wanda.**

 **Steve y Nat tienen una relación intensa y caótica, lo último por la espía.**

 **Si la trama no te compra/ convence, no sé lo qué lo hará.**

 **Capítulo I.**

—Pasa la mayor parte de su tiempo libre en su habitación. No digo que esté mal, pero se guarda todo para sí misma. —Un pensamiento de culpa la golpea. ¿Acaso ella no es igual?, sacude las ideas de su mente, esto es diferente, Wanda tiene quién se preocupe por ella. ¿Steve no se preocupa por ella?, ¿Clint? No, esto… esto es distinto. Distinto, ¿en qué manera?

Tony asiente. Respira e intenta calmar el golpeteo de su corazón antes de entrar en un ataque de ansiedad. Cuando el General Ross aprisionó a una parte de lo que era su equipo, no imaginó que tales acciones tendrían consecuencias como esta, ahora solo queda ser valiente y ayudar a limpiar el desorden que causó. —Ella no va a querer hablar con un especialista, ¿cierto?

La pelirroja espía se recuesta contra la pared con los brazos cruzados. —No lo sé. Creo que la mayoría del equipo ha intentado hablar con ella, pero… no sé, las cosas no son como antes. Ella ha perdido mucho. Mira, si te lo digo es porque realmente me preocupa. —Relaja su postura y se para firme desviando la mirada de él. Ambos saben lo que es estar en ese agujero del que por momentos sienten que no podrán escapar jamás; son conscientes de todo lo que se es capaz de hacer estando allí, en la oscuridad.

…

Tony toca la puerta, su puño queda en el aire unos segundos después, piensa en volver a tocar, pero antes de poder hacerlo la puerta se abre.

Se queda sin aire. ¿Cuánto tiempo lleva sin verla?, entre la universidad, sus entrenamientos con Widow, sus propias reuniones de negocio, es parte de su equipo y a pesar de ello, son contadas las ocasiones en que viviendo en la misma torre se ven. La figura de ella luce casi o más delgada que cuando la rescataron de La balsa, ¿cuándo cortó su cabello?, ¿está comiendo adecuadamente?, ¿está durmiendo adecuadamente?, ¿desde cuándo usa demasiado maquillaje?. —Wanda —siente su boca seca de repente, su pecho golpea con fuerza, tratar con niños siempre ha sido algo delicado para él, no sabe cómo tratarlos, pero sabe que no debe tratarlos como lo trataron a él, sin embargo, lo hace. Extiende su mano dejando ve una tarjeta de crédito y una de una discoteca VIP.

Ella se siente aturdida y toma las tarjetas antes de siquiera poder formular las preguntas de su mente en voz alta.

—Trata de no pasar tanto tiempo en tu habitación, nos preocupamos por ti, todos. Quiero que sepas que puedes confiar en nosotros.

Ella asiente, lo sabe, pero tampoco es como si tuviera ganas de pasar en otro lugar que no sea su cama. Bien, lo va a intentar. Se tiene que esforzar en algo más que la autocompasión, que de por sí, pensar en ello la marea y la destruye internamente, no le agrada esa parte de sí, tan solo que últimamente parece inevitable.

Es viernes, quizá llame a una amiga o dos y queden en una salida a la discoteca. Jamás ha ido a una, no le parece mala idea experimentar.

…

La castaña toma una manzana, no tiene hambre, pero se siente débil, cansada y sin fuerzas.

Ha quedado con dos chicas en ir de compras. —Eso es algo —piensa —y ese algo puede hacer que se dejen de preocupar tanto por ella.

Respira inhalando lentamente y exhalando de igual manera. Su visión es borrosa y no deja de pensar en que necesita un café con algo de azúcar y un cigarrillo, ¿desde cuándo fuma? .

…

Las compras han ido bien, a excepción de la parte en que tenía que probarse la ropa. No puede confiar en la imagen en el espejo, se obliga a no hacerlo.

…

Su amiga ha quedado en pasar viéndola para ir a la discoteca, al parecer es muy conocida en el alto mundo de New York. Observa su imagen una vez más en el espejo, en ese momento se agrada, le agrada lo que ve: el vestido concho de vino combinado con maquillaje negro y zapatillas altas del mismo color, las pulseras en su muñeca derecha ocultan las cicatrices que dejaron sus uñas la noche pasada luego de una pesadilla.

—Todo está bien —piensa —Estarás bien. Sobrevivirás —dice a la imagen en el espejo repitiendo lo que solían decirle en Hydra.

…

—Hola muñeca —su respiración se detiene. Esto no es Hydra o La balsa se reprende internamente, es guapo, ¿cuándo una buena conversación y aceptar una bebida ha lastimado a alguien? .

Ella sonríe, el alcohol en su sistema le brinda una sensación nueva, la mantiene cálida y abierta a conversar y disfrutar.

…

Cae en su cama rendida. Son las 6 de la mañana y recién va a dormir, pero la ha pasado tan bien y está tan cansada que no le importa acostarse con el vestido puesto.

…

Cuando se levanta son las 2 de la tarde, es sábado, piensa en los deberes de la universidad y en que los ha ido dejando acumular. Continúa acostada unos minutos más, las tareas pueden esperar y siente que va a morir con el dolor de cuerpo y de cabeza que la abordan. Escucha que tocan la puerta, pero sus ánimos de levantarse son nulos —la persona al otro lado tiene que esperar —piensa.

Escucha la puerta abrirse, Wanda sabe que la única con ese "superpoder es Natasha", solo espera que no la levante a entrenar.

—Hey.

Ella responde con un sonido entre malestar y saludo.

—Me enteré que ayer fuiste de fiesta, pensé que necesitarías esto. —dice la pelirroja depositando el vaso con agua y una pastilla en el velador a lado de la cama antes de ayudarla a sentarse.

…

—Esa es tu solución a todos tus problemas, ¿no?

—¿Qué querías que hiciera? Ella sabe que puede contar con nosotros, no la voy a obligar a hablar si no desea.

 **Bien. Quizá falten un millón de palabras más antes de poder quitarme esta sensación de abstinencia que me envuelve.**

 **No te olvides de dejar tu comentario y notificarme si he escrito algo que no cuadra o algún error. En serio me animan a continuar.**

 **Estoy muy agradecida con todas las personas que me leen y comentan y comparten, no sé, es algo que realmente se siente bien.**

 **Si eres escritor, no te olvides de notificármelo, me encanta pasarme por otros perfiles y leer.**

 **Posiblemente no actualice este fic hasta agosto/ septiembre que son las vacaciones, pero a pesar de ello Gmail notifica los comentarios, favoritos y seguidores y eso es genial porque es en plan de casi inesperado, y las sorpresas buenas e inesperadas son geniales.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Realmente no creo que entiendan lo feliz que soy con sus comentarios, en serio muchas gracias.**

 **Es que recibo la notificación en mi celular y veo: Rosie-Lun. Y yo en plan de: No.**

 **Es decir, entré en plan de negación, because las historias de Rosie fueron de las primeras que empecé a leer y que me inspiraron a escribir y era como que para mí estaba en un plano superior, alguien que jamás se me ocurrió que leería mis historias y ver sus comentarios me deja en estado de shock. Okno. #Que os he advertido que estoy loca, ¿o no lo hice? #whatever.**

 **Si me pagaran por cada vez que digo que ningún personaje de Marvel Comics me pertenece, de seguro ya sería dueña de Marvel y Disney.**

 **¿Por qué nadie me dijo que ya pasó un mes desde que publiqué el primer capítulo?, I don't know, The time is running so fast, eso y que ya estoy a dos o tres semanas de terminar el primer semestre en la U *introduce un movimiento de caderas (a pesar que no sé mover las caderas) ***

…

 **Capítulo II.**

Luego de que Nat se marcha se levanta lentamente de la cama estirando sus brazos por sobre su cabeza e inhalando profundamente.

Deja caer el vestido y se desliza con el movimiento de una bailarina al cuarto de baño, evita adrede la imagen en el espejo mientras recoge su cabello en una media coleta antes de limpiar su rostro con agua fresca. Nueva York es una ciudad completamente distinta de noche. Cepilla sus dientes dos veces intentando quitar el desagradable olor a alcohol que no ayuda a las náuseas que se asientan en su estómago.

Se deshace de la ropa interior y abre la ducha permitiéndose refrescar y relajar sus músculos, pero hay algo allí, una sensación extraña entre todo el residuo de la noche anterior de la que no puede deshacerse, una extraña sensación de vacío que no puede deslizar. Suelta su cabello y el agua cae envolviéndola de manera completa.

Mira la imagen en el espejo, las ojeras que muy poco tienen que ver con la noche anterior; el cabello corto que llega hasta sus hombros la hace pensar en que quizá un estilo más corto no estaría mal.

Recoge su celular sobre la mesita de noche con la toalla aún envuelta a su alrededor sorprendiéndose al encontrar un mensaje de un número desconocido, sonríe al reconocer en la foto de perfil al muchacho de la noche anterior.

—¡Hola! Soy Marco

Ella sonríe mordiendo su pulgar entre la incertidumbre y la curiosidad —Hola Marco —contesta devolviendo el celular a su lugar. Recoge la ropa sucia y la deposita en la canasta, la marca de sus uñas en su muñeca aún permanece muy notoria y opta por una blusa manga larga negra y un pantalón corto de color blanco; toma la agenda de su mochila y empieza a hacer una lista de cosas que debe completar ese día, el celular emite el sonido característico de una notificación y ella se abalanza sobre él esperando con ansias que sea quien ella piensa.

—¿Qué tal preciosa?, me preguntaba si deseabas ir al cine —las palabras de él van acompañadas de una carita sonrojada que provoca que ella acepte sin pensarlo dos veces, quizá por la emoción que resulta la situación, quizá un poco porque es el primer chico que se atreve a invitarla a salir.

…

No es que sienta que está mal, en realidad no lo hace, sabe que Natasha estaría de acuerdo en una salida al cine con un muchacho, igual el resto del equipo quizá tal vez a excepción de Clint y Steve que se comportan de manera muy sobreprotectora; pero contarles no está en sus planes, no es algo que desee hacer.

…

Es una salida amena y ella la ha pasado tan bien, él incluso le compró un helado mientras daban un paseo por Central Park; pero ahora, parados allí en la entrada del edificio, ella ve algo en sus ojos, un destello que no puede entender, siente su respiración cerrarse un poco con el roce de la mano de él sobre la suya, él se acerca lentamente mientras ella permanece perdida en su mirada.

—Me gustas —pronuncia Marco de manera delicada, casi susurrando, pero a la vez casi gritándolo, como si fuera vital, como si ella lo hubiera hechizado desde el momento en que la vio, con la necesidad de que ella lo sepa. —¿Quieres ir a una cita conmigo?

Ella asiente.

—Fue una de las mejores tardes de mi vida. —Dice despidiéndose y presionando un beso suave y dolorosamente corto contra los labios de ella, dejándola aturdida y con una gran sonrisa en sus labios.

El cielo de Nueva York se empieza a alumbrar con la luz de las farolas, los ejecutivos con sus trajes elegantes caminan con prisa chocando entre sí, las bocinas de los autos inundan de ruido incansable el ambiente, el cielo del atardecer se llena de colores anaranjados, violetas, celestes, azules en un amalgama de libertada; pero ella no está allí, está perdida en sus pensamientos, específicamente en ese beso.

 **Hasta allí llegó mi inspiración por hoy.**

 **Lamento la lentitud de esto, pero tiene que ser así, tómalo como leer Cumbres Borrascosas (aunque es obvio que las hermanas Brontë están muy por encima de mí).**

 **Besos y Bye.**

 **No te olvides de comentar y dar sugerencias.**


	3. Chapter 3

**No escuchen a Cat Stevens a medianoche. Por otro lado estos personajes tan fabulosos pertenecen a Marvel.**

Wanda abre los ojos en mitad de la noche, su piel está cubierta por una fina capa de sudor, lleva su mano izquierda al cuello del abrigo bajándolo lo más posible mientras absorbe grandes bocanadas de aire intentando respirar. Su mente emite señales de alerta, intenta levantarse aun con el dolor en el pecho sofocándola, cae envuelta en las sábanas a un lado de la cama mientras escucha el sonido de la alarma de emergencias haciendo eco en la torre, posiblemente por el impulso de magia que provocó involuntariamente antes de caer. Siente el temblor de sus manos extenderse y se tiende el suelo cerrando los ojos un segundo ante el insistente martilleo en su cabeza. Se esfuerza al intentar abrir los ojos, pero no puede evitar observar todo a su alrededor girar, la perturba su propia vulnerabilidad.

Tony camina con pasos rápidos hacia la castaña mientras el resto del equipo lo sigue apresuradamente, se queda helado sin saber cómo reaccionar.

—Está teniendo un shock —dice la espía pelirroja mientras revisa sus signos vitales.

Clint toma a la castaña bruja en sus brazos, así entre las sábanas y los brazos del arquero Natasha tiene la impresión de que Maximoff no es más que una niña, la delgada figura que es no ayuda a disipar la imagen de fragilidad que emana.

Sostiene la segunda taza de café entre sus manos que no logran calentarse a pesar de la temperatura que se exterioriza desde el interior líquido al exterior.

—¿Estás bien? —pregunta el soldado interrumpiendo su introspección, provocando en el acto un pequeño sobresalto.

Ella lo mira a los ojos sin expresión alguna, volviendo a reparar la pared ahora más frágil y quebradiza que antes entre ellos, ignorando el pequeño momento en que ella se encontraba con la guardia baja. —Sí —la respuesta es automática, Rogers no se sorprende, pero sí emite un sonido de disgusto. Parece pasar una eternidad cuando puede pasar a ver a la joven bruja quien descansa en el ala médica. Según los médicos su cuerpo tuvo una especie de colapso producido probablemente por las bajas defensas inmunológicas de su sistema. La migraña se extiende ilógicamente, controla el impulso de llevar su mano a su cabeza y en su lugar se despide alegando que tiene una misión al día siguiente.

El soldado de contextura musculosa sigue sus pasos de manera cercana, la pelirroja no lo enfrenta, se permite ese momento de debilidad, inhala y exhala. Él mantiene su brazo sujeto cuando casi tropieza, su respiración es superficialmente irregular, cierra los ojos y se recuesta contra la pared mientras siente cómo el rubio la estudia con la mirada, no es que haya perdido su toque de esconder sus debilidades de otros, pero con el soldado las cosas son distintas, con Steve se permite descansar.

—¿Una migraña? —pregunta susurrando cerca de oído consciente de lo repetidas que son últimamente.

Ella asiente suavemente moviendo su cabeza sin agitarla.

…

Rogers la acuesta en su cama con cuidado de no despertar al pequeño de cinco años a su lado, coloca un pañuelo húmedo en su frente y se sienta a un lado de la cama matrimonial observando a la espía y su hijo descansar.

 **It's not time make a change…**

 **Esto es realmente corto…**

 **Holy Shit. Es media noche, ustedes saben, la hora de los locos, la hora de los artistas y corazones rotos o ambos.**

 **No se olviden de dejar comentarios, ya sean constructivos, o sobre cualquier cosa sobre la que tengan necesidad de hablar.**


End file.
